Nocturnal's Chosen
by The Spawn Of Midnight
Summary: Starts out when the dragonborn arrives in Riften and gets into the thieves guild. sticks with the story until she meets Karliah. Eventual F!DB x Nocturnal
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I had a thought the other day about doing this while i was playing Skyrim and I thought why the fuck not?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dragonborn <strong>**POV**

When I arrived in Riften I was shocked to say the least. The river was basically an open sewer and the houses looked like they had seen far better days.

I had heard of the thieves guild presence in this city and decided I should make some coin.

"I don't know you. You here in Riften looking for trouble?" A large black haired man asked me.

"Just passing through."I replied

"Good. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some milk drinker causing a fuss."

"Black-Briars?The mead folk?"I asked

"Yeah. Maven's in good with the thieves guild and the dark brotherhood so basically no-one can touch her."he told me "anyway the name's Maul you need dirt on anything I'm your guy."

I handed Maul a small pouch of coin and asked "How would one join the thieves guild?"

"You'll need to find Brynjolf in the market. He's a red haired guy, normally around the stall next to the inn."

"thanks"

I walked to the market and who I believe was Brynjolf approached me.

"Running a little light in the pockets lass?"he asked

"How could you possibly know that?"i asked

"The way you walk the clothes you wear it's all the little details,lass"He replied

"My wealth is none of your business"I told him

"Ah now that's where your wrong, lass. Wealth is my business, perhaps you'd like a taste?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked

"you see that argonian? I'm going to cause a distraction and I want you to go under his stall take the silver ring from his strongbox and plant it on that dark elf. Clear?"I nodded "Good wait for me to start the distraction then show me what you're made of."

'might as well browse his merchandise before i steal from him' I thought

I walked up to his stall and asked "What do you have for sale?"I browsed through his jewelry until Brynjolf started yelling

"Everyone! Everyone! Gather round! I have something amazing to show you!"

As soon as the argonian was distracted I sprung into action. The sliding doors lock was simple to pick and the strongbox was slightly harder but nothing i couldn't handle. I grabbed the ring and moved to the stall nearest the dunmer and carefully slid the ring into his satchel.

"well I see my time is up. Anyone wishing to buy come see me." Brynjolf told the crowd.

I walked up to him "how'd I do?"

"you done well lass I didn't expect you to pull it off" He said, smiling "actually I'd like to give you an invitation into my organization. The thieves guild."

"Sure. I'll need my coin from that job"I held out my arm

"you're smart as a whip lass. here's your coin. I'm Brynjolf by the way." he said putting a small bag of coin in my hand

"I'm Lynnette nice to meet you."

"my group's based down in the Ratway in a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. I hope to see you there."

* * *

><p>The journey to the Flagon was slightly annoying.A couple of low life's and some psycho with enchanted gloves trying to kill me, but they met the fate they tried to give me.<p>

When I walked into the Flagon I was immediately assaulted by the foulest smell I've ever experienced

I walked up to the bar counter and heard Brynjolf arguing with the bartender

"Face it Bryn. You, Vex, Delvin, Mercer you're all part of a dying breed" The barkeeper told him, and he was right thieves were a dying breed but those left were good at it.

"Dying breed eh? Then what do you call that then?" Brynjolf said turning to face me "well color me impressed lass, I didn't think i'd be seeing you again"

"getting here was easy" it was the truth

"Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize lass" he complimented me "Anyway I need you to handle a few dead beats for me."

"dead beats what'd they do?" I asked

"They owe our organization some serious coin."he told me

"who are they?"

"Keerava, Bersi-Honey_Hand and Haelga."

"I'll get right on it"

* * *

><p>End note: well chapter 1 is done i'll start chapter 2 tomorrow<p>

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Handling the deadbeats wasn't too hard, just involved a couple of brawls and the last one basically handed me the coin.

When I arrived at the flagon Brynjolf was waiting on me.

"Here's the coin." I said as i handed it to him.

"Good job lass. Here's your cut"He said handing me 2 small potions."I think it's about time I formally invited you to join our organization, the thieves guild. Follow me lass." He said walking towards a door on the opposite side of the tavern.

He stopped in front of an old cabinet and opened it to reveal that it had a false back panel. We turned left to go into a large cistern which maybe a year ago would have been impressive but now it was as run down as the rest of the sewers.

We approached a blonde haired person in the center of the cistern who seemed to look at us with disgust.

"Mercer,this is the one I was talking about.'' He said to him.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. We have rules, you break the rules you lose your share, you stick to the rules you come out rich. Do we understand eachother?" The man known as Mercer asked.

"Of course." I replied

"Good. Now Brynjolf, if this recruit possesses aptitude for our line of work let her prove it." He said

"You're not talking about goldenglow are you? Not even our little vex could get in."Brynjolf replied

"If she's as good as you say she is she should be fine"Mercer said as he left.

"Goldenglow. That sounds like a bee farm." I said to Brynjolf

"Good guess lass. It's to the south I need you to burn 3 of the hives there and then break in and steal from the main safe in the basement. " He told me before "If you need any more info go talk to vex. She's the white haired one in the flagon."

* * *

><p>After talking to Vex I started heading towards the farm.<p>

Whilst observing the grounds I devised a plan to distract the many mercenaries on guard and head into the sewer Vex told me about.

The plan went off without a hitch the guards were surprisingly stupid for the amount of them and right now I'm in the sewers, but of course my luck had to run out at some point, I was bit by a skeever and now small growths are beginning to show on my hands, I think I've got ataxia.

I found a ledge leading up to a ladder and climbed it and it would seem my luck paid off as it lead me to a tiny room with a safe in it. I started to pick the lock to the safe when I heard footsteps outside, I quikly hid behind the door I came from and listened.

There's nothin' in here Malik! You must just be hearing things!" He yelled to his companion who I assumed was in the other room.

I went back to the safe when I heard him leave and picked the lock.

I left to go back to the guild and when I arrived Brynjolf was agian waiting for me.

"How did the job go lass?" He asked

"Here's everything that was in the safe."I said handing the document I found in the safe.

"It would appear that goldenglow has been sold and the only trace of the buyer is this odd symbol" He said." I better take this to Mercer, in the meantime go see Tonilia in the flagon, she'll set you up with your new armor. "He said.

I set off to find Tonilia and found her talking to Delvin.

"Tonilia I believe you need to give the new recruit her armor." Delvin told her.

"Right" She walked off and came back with a small crate "Here's your armor. Make sure you put it to good use."

"Lass" Brynjolf said from behind me" Maven wants to speak to you"

"What for?" I asked

"I don't know lass. She said to meet her in the tavern."

* * *

><p>Maven was waiting upstairs for me.<p>

"You're the one the sent? You aren't as impressive as they made you out to be." She said "Anyway I need you to go to Whiterun and talk to Mallus Makius he will tell you what needs to be done."

* * *

><p>Authors note: Sorry for the delay folks. Life is being a douche, but I'll be bring out chapters more often now.<p>

Bye!


End file.
